


Chime

by Str4y



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Broken Bones, Camboy!Minho, Crying, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho is a camboy by night, stuttering bundle of nerves by day. Minho also has a big crush on his best friend, Hyunjin. What happens after his crush notices him watching him fuck a stranger will live with him forever.





	Chime

**Author's Note:**

> D I S C L A I M E R
> 
> \- I don’t agree with this shit at all. What happens in this fic is awful and in no way am I romanticizing or excusing it. 
> 
> \- This is fiction. Pure fiction. 
> 
> \- Do not read this if you are triggered by any of the tags. I think I’ve tagged everything properly so please take that in mind.

There was something special about what Minho did. After three years and he really hadn’t gotten used to this. It didn’t suit him. No one in reality would ever picture someone as quiet and reserved as him to do this kind of work. God, if anyone else found out he’d probably die. Being a cam boy was never on his bucket list. 

“Hey baby, it’s Lee Know.” Minho knew his voice was interesting. In reality he spoke low and would constantly be told to speak up. But here, here he could do whatever he wanted. Online he was a lot louder and liberal about how he sounded. Nobody would ever find out it was him behind the screen. Minho adjusted his webcam, making sure the camera was directed over his chest that always got the money rolling in. His viewers loved his pecs. No one could deny that he looked good. At least, that’s what Minho assumed.

Minho whistled a moment, angling the camera more until the screen displayed his pastel pink underwear that he’d bought online from some incognito sex shop. He really fucking enjoyed the comments when he wore stuff like this. They had the cutest pattern and when paired with his black lace garter it was irresistible. Minho was irresistible.

“What do you think?” He cooed, panning the camera down more to show off the garter hooked onto his long black thigh highs. Though his legs were far from thin he still looked really good like this. “I bought it just for you.” He could hear dozens of little chimes; indicating that money was indeed rolling his way.

Minho stroked his thigh, rolling his hips in his computer chair. “Should I read the comments?” Minho gave the sweetest little laugh, knowing a select group of his fans would cum over, before tilting the camera up to his face.

Face mask. Minho wasn’t stupid. In no way would he ever show his mouth and nose along his distinguishable eyes that he always caked in makeup. He was positive no one would ever be able to tell it was him. He was too different in reality.

“Ooh, you saw how wet I was?” Minho released another forced giggle, directing the webcam to follow his hand as it slid down his naked stomach until briefly grazing the pink fabric, “you are so observant.” Minho loved talking to the room of well over four hundred people like this. It made them feel like they were important. Like he was talking to just them.

Minho let his head fall back as his fingers started to palm over his throbbing erection. Although Minho was timid most of the time, here he was everything but. Minho was loud, uncontrollable. Once he got going he didn’t stop. He bit his lip hard, hips rolling against the seat. He could feel his precum through the his underwear, seeping through to wet his fingers.

“Ahhhn.” Minho bucked his hips at his hand, toes curling at the black carpet underneath of him. God it was so overwhelmingly good. He felt so amazing. “I wish you could feel this.” He gasped, sliding the hand up to his mouth. Although the viewers could never see his mouth he would always tease them. He stuck his digits into his mouth underneath the mask, making the most lewd sounds he could as he sucked and licked at them.

Chime! Minho loved that sound. He loved how repetitive it was. Even if the donations were as low as ten coins, it all added up. He got even harder with every single chime. The money fueled him to do more. To please himself and the fans.

“Baby, should I?” Minho was panting heavily through his breaths, goosebumps covering his arms as his free hand squeezed at his length through the pink underwear. Of course every comment was a yes aside from a few teasing no’s. But Minho knew better. Go with the majority. “If you say so.”

Every time he touched himself on camera it was electric. Jolts of extreme pleasure and energy filled him every time. Minho let out a shaky moan as he slipped his unexpectedly large length from his underwear. Another reason he was popular. It was definitely bigger than people assumed when they started watching him that’s for sure, he didn’t seem like he’d be as big as he was. By some grace he was blessed with a beautifully sized dick.

Minho thumbed his slit, thighs quivering at the sudden coolness and pressure. “Can I Please cum? It’s hurting.” He fake whined, moving a hand to rub over his thigh, fingertips sliding along the delicate garter.

Just for kicks his vision went back to the screen, pressing his thumbs down more against his tip. Ah. Of course most people wanted him to come. They loved the sounds he made when he released all over himself. They absolutely ate it up. Minho smirked, moving his hand to squeeze along his length. He made sure to moan, adding in plenty extra noise. The sound kink people were watching too, he never forgot that. 

Minhos hand started to move hastily, his breaths trapping in his throat as his eyes glued to the beautiful wall of gold. He would be able to pay the next five months rent with this one show. He really did adore his parents for making him so delicious and beautiful. He’d never be able to repay them.

A long moan left his lips as he smeared the precum along his length, shuddering at the sensations electrifying his every cell. He loved this so fucking much. Minhos hand started to move,

“I’m going to cum!” He cried out, head flying back as his hand moved along the coated length. He could feel his chest getting hot and the coils in his stomach were begging him to let go. And he did. Within seconds Minho was releasing all over his pretty stomach. The milky fluid trailing from his chest down to his abdomen in a way that made Minho want to absolutely destroy himself. God, if he was on the other side of that screen. If he was one of his fans, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Minho let out shaky breaths, pulling himself up some, pumping himself dry until his length was too sensitive to touch. He swallowed hard, glancing to the screen. Gold. The money signs in Minhos eyes lit up. He loved this shit so much.

“Was I good, baby?” He asked, voice slightly softer yet in no way identifiable to the jittery mess that he was off camera.

Minho couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at the flow of comments. Most telling him it was his best show yet. They said that every time. And every time Minho would blush. He couldn’t help it. As much as he’d love to keep the arrogance up it was endearing to see so many people enjoying him. He didn’t receive that elsewhere.

“Thanks so much. I’ll come back even stronger next time. Maybe I’ll do another vibrator special.” Minho directed the camera to his face, offering a wink. “Fighting!” He ended the show quickly, leaning over his desk to grab some tissues from the nightstand.

The only downside was the clean up. Cleaning up was the worst. If Minho could snatch the hottest fan from his screen and force them to clean him off he would. Granted he’d never have to force anyone. These people would do it for free for him. He was that powerful.

But only on camera.

In reality Minho was just a psychology major trying to graduate on time. He was quiet and didn’t have many friends. It wasn’t that he was ugly, just unsociable. Anytime an attractive person would talk to him he’d just blush and leave the conversation in the most awkward way possible. Half the time he’d just fumble over words until the person left and laughed at home. It actually hurt how often that was.

“Minho, you up for tonight?” Hyunjins voice was so relaxing. It was probably the only voice that Minho genuinely enjoyed. “I know it’s not your thing but I refuse to go alone.”

“I can.” He was so awkward about it. Hi voice and his expression made even his closest of friends laugh. But Hyunjin had a pass. He loved Hyunjin too much to run away from him.

Parties weren’t Minhos thing. Parties were dangerous and Minho always had to be careful. He couldn’t imagine the shit he’d spill if he ever got drunk. Minho was so inwardly obsessed with himself he’d tell the whole class about his sexy online persona. He couldn’t have that. But he agreed to go. He agreed to mingle and hang out with people he didn’t know for the sake of keeping Hyunjin from getting bored with him. And it wasn’t all bad. For the most part people let him be. They just watched him with longing eyes. In a way he wished someone would try to fuck him, but every time the opportunity had risen he froze up and made them leave.

Hours had gone by. Hours of shitty music and drinking water had finally gotten to him. Minho was feeling lonely. Hyunjin has gone upstairs ages ago. He figured he was taking a shit but he’d been gone far too long. Maybe he was getting dicked down? God Minho wish that were him. Wait. Minhos paused, biting his lip, what if Hyunjin was in trouble? He had a lot to drink so…Minho panicked.

“Goddammit.” Minho pulled up from his spot at the wall, apologizing to every soul as he inched passed and up the stairs. Luckily people were kind enough to move for him.

Upstairs was dreary in a way. Upstairs was also really magical. The sounds of people fucking in every room was music to Minhos ears. If he could get out of his stupid shell he’d love to fuck someone at a party. He hadn’t had sex since his uncomfortable ordeal right before graduation with a girl who was almost as timid as he. It didn’t end well.

“Hyunjin?” Minho whispered, tapping at each door for some sort of sign his friend was around. But none of the moans or shrieks matched Hyunjin. Not that he’d ever heard him moan or shriek. But shit, did he want to. In a way. Hyunjin may have been his friend but he was even more attractive than Minho. If Minho had the guts he’d ask Hyunjin if they could fuck. But he didn’t have it in him. Not at all.

Minho reached the end of the hall. He was worried Hyunjin really was in the other rooms and he just hadn’t heard him. He bit down at his lip before tapping at the door, ear pressed against as he’d done with all the other doors. Minho didn’t want to get hard. But he got hard.

Hyunjin was moaning. Like, really moaning. Not in the way a guy moans when he’s fucking someone. But in the way when he’s being fucked. Hyunjin was being fucked. He could hear those strained moans followed by a chorus of ‘please’ and ‘more’. It just caused Minho to shudder against the door. He shouldn’t barge in. That would be so embarrassing. But he wanted to see so bad. He needed to see Hyunjin getting wrecked. Minho cupped his palm over his erection as he pressed the door open as quietly as possible. A perk to being so quiet was he could do this without issue. No one seemed to notice him peeking in. Good.

What he saw nearly made him wet himself. His best friend. His only friend. Hyunjin was getting fucked into the bed by some kid Minho had never seen before. He was really attractive though. Minho couldn’t help but let his gaze follow along the long tattoo of flowers wrapped around the boys tanned hips. They were pink, too. Minhos favorite fucking color. Minho got a little closer. The boy looked so content as he rammed into Hyunjin, dark hair flying around his face with every thrust. God. Who the fuck was he?

“Jisung!” Hyunjin moaned out. Minho thanked his friend for that. Jisung. He didn’t recall Hyunjin even mentioning a Jisung.

“Shhh, someone will hear you.” The other boy laughed, giving Hyunjin a firm slap to the ass that made Minho nearly slamming back into the door. Shit. “What was that?” Jisung cursed under his breath, gaze at the door. No no no.

Minho panicked, pulling away from the door. Oh no. They heard him. They knew. The brunette turned quickly, pulling his hood over his head. But his slow ass didn’t get one foot from the room before being pulled back hard. Hard enough to make him gasp and lose his footing. This was it. Minho would have to transfer schools. Maybe even leave the country.

“Ah, peeping Tom?” Jisung snorted, shoving Minho into the hall. Of course nobody would help him. The music was loud. The people in the other rooms were fucking. He had no escape.

Minho swallowed hard. He was nervous and horny. Bad mix. He let his gaze fall to the side, he couldn’t even speak it was so hot. He was burning up. Holy shit this guy was really hot. Minho just felt so hot inside. He needed to run.

“Minho?” Minho wanted to die. “Were you watching?” Hyunjin sounded a lot calmer than Minho thought he would. Minho looked to his friend, an apologetic glint in his eyes. Thankfully Hyunjin slipped on sweatpants. Wait. Those weren’t even his. Oh no. Hyunjin was having sex. Minho watched his friend having sex. The apologetic glint left, replaced with some doe-eyed panic.

“I wasn’t. I was—“ he whined then, trying to shrink against the wall for any escape, “S-Seriously. I wasn’t.”

The grab onto his crotch made things a thousand times worse. Minho brought both hands to his mouth, concealing whatever ungodly noise wanted to slip out. This was bad. Jisungs hand wrapped around his crotch in the most sinful of ways.

“Hyunjin he’s really cute. He does stutter a lot. That’s gotta be annoying.” Jisung laughed again, squeezing his hand tightly against Minhos throbbing length. This was so bad. “He’s really hard too, you were right. He does like you.”

Minho wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and cry in a ditch. This was bad. This was so bad and he couldn't deal. How would he get out of this? He couldn’t speak. He had no explanation. No excuse would work, either.

“Maybe he didn’t know it was me.” Hyunjin whispered as he rest his chin onto the others shoulder. The way Hyunjin was staring at Minho was bothering him. Hyunjin should have been pissed off, right?

“Hmm,” jisung pursed his lips, palming at Minhos clothed member, “I think he did. Look at him. He’s getting even harder just looking at you.”

“I-I didn’t know.” He was lying and Hyunjin could tell. Hyunjin was very good at catching Minhos lies.

Hyunjin snorted, reaching around Jisung to slink a finger around one of Minhos belt loops, pulling the boy forwards some. “I think you’re right. He did know it was me. Maybe we should bring him inside.”

Minho was so hot he felt like he’d die. He would start to sweat any minute. Yeah, he loved Hyunjin. He had for a long time. But he in no way ever wanted to act out on it.

“That sounds amazing.” Jisung cooed, grabbing Minhos hand to pull him along. Minho had no choice. Jisungs other hand was latched onto his dick.

Parties. Minho didn’t do parties for lots of reasons. Getting pulled into a threesome with his best friend was definitely on the list now. As he was hauled into the room and felt the bed at his back the panic grew. He didn’t like parties.

Hyunjin had climbed onto him too fast for Minho to run away. He was settled right over Jisungs lap, so so close to his dick. “Ah, you really do have a crush on me? I’m flattered.” Hyunjins voice was so sweet. Like honey. Minho wanted to lick his voice up. He craved it.

“H-Hyunjin. I did-I didn’t mean to barge in. I’m so-sorry.” Minhos stuttering was fucking relentless. He was on fire.

“It’s okay.” Hyunjin spoke, leaning down. His face was so close Minho might have vomited. It was too much. Hyunjin was too much. “Nobody has to know.”

Nobody has to know. That hurt. Maybe in a fucked up way he wanted people to know. He wanted everyone to know how much he wanted Hyunjin. He wanted people to know how much Hyunjin wanted him. At least he hoped Hyunjin wanted him. If this was a fucked up joke Minho didn’t want any part of it.

“H-Hyunjin!” Minho felt fingers at his pants, the sound of his zipper for once causing anguish. Reality was coming back quickly. He didn’t want Hyunjin to see him. Suddenly he felt small and uncomfortable.

“Minho. It’s just me.” Hyunjin laughed, sliding Minhos pants down some. Minho shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see Hyunjins face. Everything was so embarrassing now.

“Holy shit.” Jisungs gasp only made Minho whine, turning his face into the bed.

Suddenly his pants were down to his knees. He knew they were staring at his erection. And his pink underpants. And his stupid fucking garter that he’d show his fans once he got home.

Minho felt pressure on his erection, causing him to whine again. He hated the noise he produced. But for some reason he fucking loved the noise Hyunjin replied with.

“What?” Hyunjin whispered. He sounded high. Like in a blissful high. Minho couldn’t pinpoint it. Maybe it was from rubbing on Minhos dick the way he was. Minho knew that pressure was coming from Hyunjins one cock. But Minho couldn’t bare look. He couldn’t.

“How are you that dumb, Hyunjin.” Jisung was laughing. And suddenly there was a slap at Minhos thigh, causing him to buck his hips up. He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. But the second he did Hyunjin was gasping on top of him.

“S-spit it out, Jisung.” Hyunjin growled, rolling his hips against Minhos. Was this really his Hyunjin? There was no fucking way.

“He’s Lee Know.”

Minhos eyes shot open wide, staring up at the younger boy on top of him. No no no.

“You’re not serious?” Hyunjin gasped. It was cute. Minho didn’t want to think it was cute.

“Look at his fucking thighs. That’s him. You always talk about how much you want to suck on them. Look!” Jisung slapped Minhos thigh hard. Hard enough to pull out a shaky moan.

Hyunjin grabbed Minhos thigh then, still rolling his hips against Minhos painful erection, “Minho you’re a cam boy?”

“N-no I’m not.” Minho whimpered, tears threatening to fall. He wasn’t scared or anything but he was so overwhelmed. Anxious and tired. He didn’t know how to stop this nightmare. He was so unbelievably embarrassed.

Jisung snickered, slapping Minhos thigh again before tugging his pants down , tossing both his shoes and pants across the room. “Wow he’s really shy. And look he’s not even fighting it. You want this, don’t you?”

Hyunjin grabbed Minhos chin, forcing him to look at those beautiful brown eyes he’d fallen in love with. “Minho, it’s me. Don’t you want to please your baby?”

Baby. Hyunjin really did know about Minho. Which meant Hyunjin had watched Minho. He probably got off to him. Minho wanted to count this as the best day of his life but his stupid brain was making it hard. Why couldn’t he just be how he was on cam?

“Ooh, he liked that.” Jisung smirked, fingers running up and down Minhos legs. The dark haired boy was a lot lower than Minho wanted. “You know I watch you too. We both do. Together.”

Jisungs confirmation didn’t help. Minhos face just got hotter. And the thin cloth tighter.

“We watch you every time you go live. We have notifications and everything for you.” Hyunjin spoke, leaning down to ghost his lips over Minhos. This was too much. Minho was going to cum.

“Hmm,” Jisung moved up some before biting down suddenly at Minhos inner thigh.

Minho couldn’t help but buck his hips again, hands finally moving to press against Hyunjins chest. He wasn’t even trying to push Hyunjin off. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Jisungs bites turned into licks and sucks. Minho was melting as Jisung trailed his thigh. Hyunjin thankfully had stopped moving, still settled over him.

“Minho, would you like if we did something nice for you?” Hyunjins voice. Minho was so in love with his voice.

“Hnnn—“ Minho couldn’t reply, he pulled his chin from Hyunjins grasp, letting out a sinful moan. He couldn’t help it. Jisungs lips on his touch-starved thighs were really doing it for him.

Hyunjin laughed at that before leaning down to Minhos face, lips brushing over Minhos. He wanted to die. Right here. Like this. Whatever was happening had to have been a nightmare. He wouldn’t believe any of this was happening. He was exposed in front of his crush. This wasn’t real.

“Minho, kiss me.” Hyunjin whispered, letting his hips roll in a painfully slow motion. Minho couldn’t help but whine again. He felt his toes curl at the intense rush of pleasure. All this just from having his thighs sucked in and his crush on top of him.

“O-I can’t. I-we can’t.” They could. Minho knew they could. Minho really knew that. But his brain. His stupid feeble brain was playing tricks on him.

Hyunjin pouted, pulling up some, hands pressing into Minhos chest as he deepened his rolls. Minho was losing control. He just wanted to cum.

“Pretty please? Minho I know you want to. I can see it in your face.”

Minho shuddered, biting his lip way too hard before offering the smallest nod he could. Shit. He was in now. There was no backing off now.

Hyunjin seemed to squeal in delight before pressing his lips way too eagerly against Minhos. The heat had yet to leave him. It was hot. Kissing Hyunjin was both hot, and sexy. Kissing Hyunjin was so ethereal that Minho could die right here. They could fuck the soul out of him and he would thank them.

“Ooh, he really likes that.” Jisung snickered, pulling up from between Minhos legs to press little kisses into Hyunjins shoulder.

Hyunjins tongue was rolling around his mouth and Hyunjin couldn’t help but suck on Minhos tongue like it was candy. He had longed for this for so long. And now that it was here Minho was clueless. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do. Years of kissing the back of his hand had failed him. He was clueless.

“Mmh, Hyunjin he’s wetting his cute little underwear.” Jisung chimed, moving around Hyunjin to poke at the little wet spot from Minhos precum.

Hyunjin just smirked against Minhos lips, reaching his hand passed Jisungs to slip his fingertips into the pink panties barely holding Minho together.

“Oh wow, he’s gonna bust.” Jisung laughed, watching the scene before him.

Minho just whined against Hyunjin. He didn’t know how to react to being touched. It had been so long. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

“Wow, Minho your dick is even prettier in person.” Hyunjin complimented as he pulled away from Minhos lips, gaze falling to his cock that was finally out of the underwear. “It’s throbbing…”

He turned his head with another whine. He sounded like such a slut. Just how he was in his live-streams. He was so embarrassed.

“Mmh, maybe we should help him out.” Jisung was causing so much anguish. But Minho couldn’t find it in himself to tell them to stop. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He loved it. But it was so awkward. And it was humiliating like this.

“I see.” Hyunjin scooted off Minho only to crouch down before him, hand wrapped around his cock.

“N-no don’t. I’m I’m going to c—“ he couldn’t continue. Hyunjin had his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around again. He wondered how many times Hyunjin had done this.

Minho was so close. In fact within just seconds Minho had released his seed. He could feel it painfully trickling down the base of his length. He could feel it dripping from Hyunjins mouth.

“I-oh my god.” Minho panicked, pulling himself up. He didn’t know what to do so he just grabbed part of his hoodie, holding it to Hyunjins mouth.

Hyunjin swatted him away, offering a smirk that scared him some before diving back down, letting Minhos cock hit the back of his throat.

“N-no please don’t. It’s so. It’s so sensitive!” Minho complained, moving his fingers into Hyunjins hair to pull him away. It was too much. He’d just come. Hyunjins lips wrapped around him wasn’t going to help him.

“Nuh uh.” Jisung teased, pushing Minho back against the pillows, holding both his arms above his head. Minho couldn’t even fight it. Jisung was a lot stronger than he appeared. “Just let Jinnie take good care of you.”

“Hnnng—no. It’s too much!” Minhos mouth gaped open, head burying back into the bed as Hyunjin bobbed his head. He could feel both of his friends hands wrapped around his dick now, squeezing and pumping him.

Minho was shaking. He was in an endless bliss and it was starting to hurt. He didn’t know what to do other than cry out. Maybe Hyunjin would stop if he knew it was hurting him.

But it did nothing. If anything it made Hyunjin tease him more. Minho could feel Hyunjins tongue teasing his length excessively.

“Hmm.” Jisung moved then, settling himself on top of Minhos chest. He must’ve pulled his pants back down because the boys cock was staring him in the eye. “I’m kind of lonely. Do you think you could suck me off?”

Minho didn’t know Jisung at all. He’d just met this insanely beautiful boy. Minho should have shook his head and ran away. But seeing Jisung settled on top of him with his leaking cock in front of him really got him going. Minho looked up to Jisung with what he imagined was the most pathetic expression before letting his mouth slack, tongue slipping from his lips as if it knew what to do.

“Ah, Jinnie he wants it. Look at him!” Jisung sounded so excited as he inched forward. He expected jisung to shove his dick right in but the boy just seemed to stall, teasing Minhos lips with the leaking tip. Jisungs precum was coating his mouth and Minho didn’t even hate it. It tasted so fucking delicious.

Hyunjin hummed at Minhos dick, causing Minho to let out a sweet sounding moan. “You know how he is. He wants it so bad, Jisung.”

Jisung let out a happy sigh, “Yeah he does.” The dark-haired boy let his dick slip across the boys tongue a little longer before rising his hips, Minho eagerly taking this boy in. 

One thing Minho had never done was suck a dick. He’d been too shy all his life to suck anyone off. He only fucked the most awkward girl in existence once. He had no clue what he was doing. But he’d do his best. To impress them. As embarrassed as he was, he in a messed up way wanted this. Badly.

Jisung hissed, moving his hips so gently once he pressed himself further into Minho. He expected Jisung to be rough but he was actually awfully considerate. He was moving his hips so gently, giving Minho time to adjust.

“We know it’s your first time.” Jisung whispered, moving a hand to pet Minhos hair, “unless you’ve been going around sucking people off recently. A few shows ago when you were using that dildo you said you wanted someone to gently fuck your mouth.” Minho peered up at Jisung, rolling his tongue around the others tasty dick. “I’ll be gentle unless you want me to be rough.” Jisung gave a soft thrust causing Minhos eyes to roll back momentarily.

Hyunjin finally popped off of Minhos dick which he could feel had softened considerably. “I think gentle is nice. He’s too shy to let the freak inside of him out right now.” Hyunjin wiped his lip before kicking off the sweatpants that had constricted him. His dick was nice too. Really nice. Minho couldn’t believe he’d run into this much luck. 

As Jisung continued his soft movements Minho gasped, the sensation of Hyunjin rubbing himself against Minhos cock causing him to gag slightly. Jisung let out a soft breath, grabbing into Minhos hair as he continued rolling his hips, “it’s okay. Hyunjins just going to get you back up so he can give you what you deserve.”

Minho couldn’t respond. He just hummed softly, letting his head bob with Jisungs movements. He tried hard to keep his tongue busy but he was growing tired from all the embarrassment and stress.

“Minho, you do want this, right?” Hyunjin asked, his hole pressing against Minhos length. He could feel himself hardening again at how wet Hyunjin still was. “Because I do. A lot.”

Jisung tilted his head, watching Minho closely before pulling himself from Minhos reddened lips, tongue slack in his mouth. ”Minho? Your baby is talking to you.”

“Fuck me. Please just ride me.” Minho shuddered, moving his hands passed Jisung to caress Hyunjins hips. “I w-want it. I do.”

Both Jisung and Hyunjin smirked at that. He liked pleasing people. That’s why he was a cam boy. Well, that and the money that came along with it.

“Hnngh, Minho your dick is amazing.” Hyunjin moaned, rocking himself down against his cock. Hyunjin was a lot looser than he thought. He wondered how often these two fucked around.

Jisung snickered, leaning back into Hyunjin a moment to press a kiss to his pouty lips before scooting back up against Minhos chest, sliding his still hard length into his mouth.

It was all overwhelming. Hyunjins ass felt so good. Minho couldn’t help but let his nails dig into the younger boys hips. He wanted to moan the boy's name but his mouth was stuffed full of Jisung.

“Holy shit!” Hyunjin gasped, rocking himself until Minho had filled him, “Minho I can’t believe this is happening!”

Minho couldn’t believe it either. He just let his eyes flutter at the pleasure, keeping his bobbing at Jisungs cock consistent with the movements his hips offered Hyunjin.

“Mmh, I’m going to come.” Jisung smirked, giving a few more gentle rolls before slipping himself from Minhos mouth.

Minho let his mouth gape, “no—you can come inside.” What was he even saying? Minho was so awkward.

Jisung sigh, petting through Minhos hair, “You’re such a sweetheart, Minho.”

Minho was absolutely in love with how Jisung had spoken to him. He sounded so mischievous and it turned Minho on even more.

Jisung pulled from on top of him, sliding off the bed to pull Minho by his legs. Hyunjin moaned out at the sudden movement, leaning forward to slam himself down hard against Minho.  
“Mmh, jisung. Be careful.” Hyunjin teased, continuing at the pace Jisung had set. It was a lot harder for Minho to stay calm considering he had absolutely no clue what Jisung was doing. Then it hit him, along with Jisungs tongue.

Minho let out a loud cry, bucking his hips hard into Hyunjin as his back arched. This wasn’t happening. It felt so good. There was no way this was real.

“Oh god. He really likes this. You really are a slut, huh?” Jisung whispered before letting his tongue lick around Minhos extremely sensitive hole.

Hyunjin rocked his hips more, burying his ass too deep onto Minhos cock, leaning down to press tiny kisses along his cheeks, “it’s a good thing you like to stretch yourself. Jisungs going to wreck you so well.”

Minho should have been terrified. But the thought of being wrecked by two beautiful boys was just too enticing. Already he felt like he was in a dream. His embarrassing nightmare had altered into this magical fuck fest. 

“Just fuck me.” Minho begged, clenching his ass as he bucked his hips again. He was turning into such a whiny slut. He knew that.

“God you sound so good.” Jisungs voice was staggering. He was dying to enter Minho. He felt like he had power over Jisung. Power over both of them in a way.

“Mmh, Minho. Promise you’ll still do a show tonight.” Hyunjin started to bounce himself roughly, hands pressed against his chest underneath the hoodie that was heating his skin way too much as he slipped his tongue into the older boys mouth.

Minho just hummed against him, matching Hyunjins thrusts as Jisungs tongue teased his hole. It was overwhelmingly sweet. Minho couldn’t believe this. But the sweetness only lasted a few moments.

“Mmh!?” Minho pulled his lips from Hyunjins to release a long moan. He wasn’t ready. Not at all.

Jisung snickered, “sorry for the lack of warning. I couldn’t wait.” It hurt. It really hurt. Suddenly that comfort and want was gone and replaced with a painful stinging. He didn’t know it would hurt this badly. There was absolutely no way Jisung had prepared him enough for this.

“Ah, you may have gone in way too soon.” Hyunjin cooed before slamming his hips down again, Minho just whining at all the pressure building up in his stomach.

“Maybe not. But it’s fine. He’s going to love it.” He wasn’t sure. Jisung was bigger than he anticipated. Minho whined, trying to pull himself up. It hurt. It was too much and he wasn’t ready. Not at all. No fingering himself would have prepared him for Jisung slamming himself into him like that.

“Nooo, don’t leave.” Hyunjin whined, keeping Minho down, clenching his own hole around Minho, “you can’t go. Just enjoy it.”

“I can’t it really hurts—“ Minho wasn’t sure he’d been able to speak many sentences without stuttering but suddenly he was confident. He needed them to know he wasn’t enjoying this. He needed more prep. “I don’t like—“ his mouth was covered by Hyunjins hand.

“Shh, just let your baby boys take care of you. We know you’re into this. We’ve watched every stream.” The emphasis on every scared him. Why were they suddenly treating him like this?

“Episode twenty-five.” Jisung gave a rough thrust, Minho arching his back and screaming against Hyunjins palm, “you mentioned how you wanted to be fucked so bad. So hard.” Another tough thrust and Minho was spilling tears, “episode twenty-nine. Your slutty ass was riding that dildo so well. We were so proud of you, Lee Know.”

Minho turned his head, tears stinging his face as jisung offered a few quick thrusts in succession, it burned. “Episode fourteen. You said you wanted your crush to ride you hard.” Hyunjin slammed himself against Minho, grabbing Minhos hands with his free hand to trap them at the bed, “episode nine. You said you wanted someone to fuck you so badly you couldn’t move.”

He had said all those things. The fact they recalled his shows terrified him. Yeah, this was nice. It felt really good at first. But now it was getting scary. Suddenly Minho regretted watching them. He didn’t know who Jisung was at all. But Hyunjin? This behavior was scaring him. He was hoping this wasn’t real. There was no way Hyunjin would hurt him like this.

“Episode four. You mentioned wanting to be wrecked. Wish granted, bitch.” Jisung smirked again before pulling himself out fully. It stung even worse when Jisung pulled out. What if they ripped him!? Minho started to thrash lightly, hoping they’d realize this was actually harming him. But it didn’t work. Jisung was back inside, this time so deep that Minhos eyes rolled back and the shuddering lasted way too long. So long he felt he’d die.

“Hnnngh! Oh my god. That felt so good!” Hyunjin gasped, shuddering over him. Minho really hadn’t realized he’d come as well. As Hyunjin rose from him he could see the white dripping down his length.

Minho whined as Hyunjin got up, eyes pleadingly watching him. Hyunjin would see he was in pain, right?

He didn’t. Hyunjin just laughed, slapping his thigh hard as Jisung started to move more liberally, the sound of the boys balls and thighs smacking into him echoing throughout the room.

“Episode seventeen.” Hyunjin whispered, leaning down to suck at Minhos bottom lip, “you said you wouldn’t mind experimenting.”

Minho panicked. He definitely knew what Hyunjin meant. Fuck that episode. Fuck this. He started to kick at Jisung, causing the boy to hiss and pull out of him. It hurt. It hurt. He bit down hard at Hyunjins palm, but it did nothing. Hyunjin just laughed, cupping his mouth as Jisung went across the room. He didn’t want that. Not at all.

“Calm down. Jesus. You want this, right?” Hyunjin was laughing. He didn’t like Hyunjin anymore. He didn’t like him at all. Suddenly he was ugly. They both were. Minho didn’t want this. Not this. He was kidding before.

“Here, baby.” Jisung growled, a pair of handcuffs that landed hard at Minhos chest. It hurt but it was nothing compared to the painful feeling in his ass.

“Perfect!” Hyunjin squealed, crawling over Minho and placing his knees against his throat. Fuck. It hurt. It hurt really bad and Minho couldn’t breathe. “Episode six. Handcuffs sound hot.”

“Ooh, and choking. Episode two.” Jisung chimed, pulling Minho by his legs further down the bed again, holding him down this time. “You were a lot kinkier early on. But episode seventeen was by far our favorite.”

They didn’t even care that Minhos face was flooding with tears. They didn’t care at all. Minho shivered, trying his hardest to break free of Jisungs grip as Hyunjin cuffed one of his hands back along the headboard bars. 

“Hmm, should we gag him? He never mentioned it but he might get too loud.” Hyunjin wasn’t his friend. Maybe he never was.

“Definitely.” The other spoke, running his fingers along Minhos thighs, teasing the little garter, “it’s disappointing you didn’t wear your pretty socks. I would have loved that.” jisung leaned down, peppering kisses along Minhos thigh again before leaving to the dark side of the room. Minho couldn’t imagine what was over there. This had to have been Jisungs room. This must’ve been Jisungs party, too. Did they know he was Lee Know before? Did they plan this?

Jisung returned quickly, the cherry colored ball in hand. Minho shook his head, still biting at Hyunjins palm. He could taste blood. Why hadn’t Hyunjin let go?

“Keep your knees at his throat. Don’t let him scream.” Jisung knew what they were doing was wrong, right? They’d gone from enjoying things to straight up harming him. This wasn’t fun anymore. Minho just wanted to go home.

Hyunjin nodded, removing his hand. Minho tried. He really did. But no noise escaped and his open mouth only made it easier for Jisung to shove the gag in.

“God he’s so pretty. So much prettier in person.” Jisung was confused by Hyunjins words. Hyunjin knew Minho. They’d known each other for so long. This wasn’t his first time seeing Minho.

“Right? I’m so glad you found out who he was.” Minho wanted to bawl. So Hyunjin knew? They both knew. They knew who he was. They took the opportunity to drag him into their fucked up fantasies.

Minho shuddered as Jisung flipped him. It was sudden but relieving to face the sheets. Though he knew what was going to happen. He wished he’d never filmed seventeen. Not at all. Jisungs fingers invaded him so suddenly, two fingers pressing in and stretching him opened. He figured they were staring at him with sick interest. Minho really thought he’d vomit.

“The gag isn’t exactly quiet. But it works.” Hyunjin sigh, running his fingers over Minhos ass. He didn’t like that.

He also didn’t like that there was a sudden tightness at his ankles. They were tying him down. These fuckers were actually restricting him from moving.

“Mm—“ Minho couldn’t even tell them to stop. They’d never given him the opportunity to speak. He rest his face into the sheets. It was really wet. His tears were so salty yet comfortably warm. They felt like the only things keeping Minho from completely breaking down.

A swift slap to his ass caused him to jolt, annoyed whines ripping from his throat as he felt a hand spread his cheeks. He really wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he couldn’t handle what they were about to do. What had possessed them to hurt him?

“Wow, look at you.” Hyunjins voice wasn’t calming anymore. It just stung. Everything stung. “You are so pretty like this. Lee Know tell everyone how pretty you are.”

Minho shuddered, eyes wide as it registered. Were they…? No. They couldn’t have been doing that. They couldn’t. Minho turned his head slightly before quickly burying his face back. They were. They had his phone. Hyunjin had his phone. Hyunjin must have known that his pass code was his stupid cam name.

“Lee Know, it’s live.” Jisungs fingers were so rough. Minho hate this. He wanted them to stop. “Everyone’s so excited to watch you.”

“Aww, he’s so shy!” Hyunjin laughed, giving Minho another hard slap. The stinging on his cheeks were nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He felt betrayed. The worst pain of it all was how Minho enjoyed so much of what was happening. Despite the pain and his growing hatred he was somehow finding this shit pleasurable.

Minho hid his face into the sheet as Hyunjin shoved the screen in his face. He could hear the chimes going off wildly. Even his fans were enjoying this. They were eating it up.

“Don’t mind him, Lee Know is really shy now. We’ve been playing with him for a while now.” Hyunjin spoke, shifting over Minho, “we were going to do something nice for him but would anyone like to request anything?”

Minho whispered against the gag, begging them to stop. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to make money from being used like this. He felt Jisungs fingers halt, pulling out of him suddenly. He hated how his muscles clenched as if they needed to be filled. It hurt.

“Oooh, that sounds awesome. How many coins do you think that’d be worth?” Hyunjin gasped. He must have been on the stream. He was on Minhos stream. Reading his comments. “One hundred sounds fair.”

Chime. Minho buried his face, biting down hard at the gag in his mouth. He felt so stressed. He wanted to look up but he couldn’t. His face wasn’t covered. They’d see him.

“Alright, Lee Know. It might sting.” Suddenly he was flipped again. Thankfully the way they tied his legs made it easy for him to turn properly. He could feel the rope tightening around his ankles but as long as they didn’t break anything he wasn’t in a full panic.

Minho gasped against the gag then, staring right up at Jisung who was positioning himself on Minhos stomach. “It’s okay, your face isn’t on screen.” He whispered, trailing his fingertips up Minhos hoodie, rubbing at his sensitive buds. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up, trying his hardest not to whine too loud.

“For another hundred I’ll take his hoodie off.” Jisung laughed, exposing Minhos chest completely to the camera as both index fingers flicked against them. This must’ve been the suggestion. Minho wouldn’t play with his nipples often. But his fans always requested it.

Chime. There were a few chimes actually. More than he’d wanted. 

Jisung bounced playfully on top of Minho before tugging the hoodie up, forcing his sleeve off his free hand before letting the hoodie rest over his cuffed arm that was starting to get sore from all the manhandling. “Wow, he’s really beautiful. Isn’t he?”

The compliment would have made Minhos face turn the deepest shade of red earlier. But now it didn’t do anything but make him sob into his shoulder. His fans had to have noticed his noises, right? He wasn’t enjoying them. Anyone could tell.

Jisung squeezed both nipples hard before leaning down to take one of the pink buds into his mouth, tongue instantly grazing over as he sucked at his skin. Minho kept his face deep into his shoulder, toes curling from the pleasure. He hated this. As Jisungs mouth worked at Minhos chest he could see Hyunjin staring down at him with the softest expression. There was a faint smile and it made Hyunjin look so pretty. But Minho knew better. Hyunjin wasn’t pretty. Not at all.

“Ooh we have another suggestion, Ji.” Hyunjin spoke, eyes trailing off of Minho to read the comments at the screen. “Hmm, we already sucked him off but—“ Hyunjins smile twisted. “Oh, both?”

Jisung pulled up, licking at his before gazing over to Hyunjin, “two hundred coins.”

Chime. Minho was beginning to hate his fans.

“He’s gonna LOVE this.” Hyunjin squealed, moving the phone down to Minhos softening dick. He wasn’t going to love it.

Jisung pulled from over Minho, giving his stomach cool air. It felt tingly. But nice. He hoped that this would all end soon. He felt so sick and tired. He just wanted to throw up and die.

A flick to Minhos tip pulled out a hoarse whine. He sounded so awful. But for some reason those chimes kept coming through. Minho would be happy to see the gold wall if he was in any other situation. Right now it disgusted him. Soon he could feel a hand at his length, another squeezing his sack as someone’s lips trailed his hip. It was too much.

“Mmh, Minho you smell so good.” jisung complimented, the sound of his tongue licking up his length driving Minho to madness. He was so tired and anxious.

Hyunjin must have been at his hip, sucking and biting at it playfully. It felt great. But the implications behind it were turning Minho off. Minho buried his face, trying to hide his sobs as Jisungs mouth wrapped around him. He could feel how hard he’d gotten just by them toying with him.

“P-please,” Minho managed, his sobs seeming to overtake him. He couldn’t even speak anymore. His breath was hitching and his eyes shutting tight from the misery of it all.

“Please more?” Hyunjin laughed, moving his mouth down to where Jisungs mouth couldn’t reach, teeth painfully nibbling along.

Minho shook his head frantically before pressing his head into the bed, muscles tensing at their touch. Of course the camera couldn’t pick up any of this. It was focused on his dick. Maybe he could drown it out. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed and thought of something else this would all disappear.

Chime. “Hmm, we had other plans. But since you gave him five hundred coins we can give you a sneak peek?” Hyunjin spoke, slapping Minhos thigh. 

Five hundred coins!? Minhos top tip was around seven hundred. But five hundred in the middle of this stream? What the hell did this person want? It terrified him. He was so scared. Minho forced an eye open, Hyunjins long digits raised over him. What were they going to do to him? “Don’t panic.”

Minho couldn’t help it. Slowly the camera moved up his chest, stopping right below his chin, “Yeah, your fan paid good money for this. Don’t worry we won’t show everything.” He panicked, tugging his arm in the cuff as his other shot up to protect his face. He felt stupid in the moment. How has he forgotten one of his arms was free? He could have done a lot. Smacked the camera. Taken the gag out to scream. He felt so stupid.

“Nuh uh, fuck off.” Jisung growled, getting up to stand at the side of the bed, yanking Minhos arm down painfully. Jisung gave a Hyunjin a quick glance before an uncomfortable pain shot through Minhos hand.

He screamed. It didn’t matter. The audience didn’t see it. They didn’t know what had happened. Hyunjin brushed hair from Minhos face then, cooing softly to calm him. This wasn’t happening. Minho shuddered, chest clenching as he thrashed underneath of Hyunjin, he really wished they hadn’t tied his legs. He wanted to kick them off.

“Shit we could have just tied him down.” Hyunjin whispered, covering the phones mic, “you really found that necessary!?”

Jisung laughed, leaning over Minho to press a sloppy kiss to Hyunjins mouth, “it’s fine. He doesn’t need his right hand. He’s ambidextrous.”

Minho felt absolutely sick. The pain in his hand was insane. Jisung had bent three of his fingers back enough to break them. It hurt so much. How his fans weren’t dialing the police was appalling. They were going to kill him. Minho could hear the two above him making out again. It only made him feel worse. He calmed his movements, tugging his hand that was cuffed uncomfortably. He wanted so badly to cradle his injured hand that jisung had tossed over the bed. The stinging was unbearable.

“I think we should show them now.” Hyunjin breathed, pulling away from Jisungs lips to angle the camera again, “baby, look how pretty his mouth is.”

His mouth. Minho peeked his eyes opened, tears completely fogging his vision as he found the camera, he really hoped they weren’t filming his entire face. He couldn’t bare it.

“His lips are so beautiful.” Hyunjin spoke, letting a soft moan escape as he slid a finger passed the gag at the corner of Minhos mouth. He tasted foul. “He’s being so good, isn’t he?”

Chime.

Minho was growing to hate that sound. But he felt relief as Hyunjin panned the camera away, “we can’t show everything. Lee Know is really self-conscious. Though you guys can probably piece his face together now. He’s so pretty you wouldn’t believe.”

Compliments did nothing. Minho turned his head again, sobbing quietly against his shoulder as he pulled his injured hand up to lay over his chest. The stinging was awful. Everything felt awful.

“So baby,” Minho didn’t like that Jisung was calling his fans that, “we had something spectacular planned. Does anyone remember a special episode? We thought we could act it out.”

“They’re suggesting so many things. Wow, maybe we aren’t his biggest fans. Some of these I don’t remember at all.” Hyunjin giggled, running his hand soothingly along Minhos thigh.

“Hmm, not quite. We’re just going to go ahead and do it.” Jisung grabbed Minhos chin roughly, bringing his tongue to lick over his lips and gag before pulling Hyunjins finger from where it had settled inside Minhnos mouth. His finger was so wet. At least there was that. 

Maybe Minho should just shut down. As soon as he felt Hyunjins fingertip at his rim he knew it would be best to just die. These two were serious. They were going to enter him. Both of them. They were going to rip him apart and nobody would care.

“He’s being so greedy, look at his hole. It’s begging for us.” Jisung moaned, gripping Minhos thigh tight.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. It was awful enough to force Minhos eyes opened, peering down to see just what the two were doing down there. Jisung was whispering something in Hyunjins ear. Hyunjin was holding the phone firmly, winking to Minho once he realized that he was watching.

“It’ll be fine.” Hyunjin spoke then, taking his own cock and positioning it at Minhos hole. He had to prepare himself. This would hurt. He knew that it would hurt. Jisung hummed a moment before doing the same, rubbing his tip coated in his precum around Minhos hole. He knew they’d kill him. He couldn’t do this.

Minho cried out at the sudden pressure. They had both slid the head of their lengths into him. He could feel the unnecessary stretching. It felt so awful. This isn’t what he ever really wanted. It was just dirty talk. Just dirty talk. His eyes rolled back. He was in no way even wet enough for this. No way.

“He’s too tight. Pull out.” Jisung commanded, Minho shuddering at the bed so uncomfortably. Hyunjin complied, Keeping the camera low as Jisung gave a few quick thrusts. Taking one of them was bad enough. It wasn’t horrible. But he knew what Jisung was trying to do. And he hated it.

“How much longer?” Hyunjin whined, moving a finger back to Minhos lips. He wondered what he looked like now. The way Hyunjin licked his lips was telling. He must’ve looked really good like this. And that terrified him.

Jisung sigh pleasantly as he came, riding himself out. Minho had never felt such a warm stickiness inside of him. He wanted to clean it out so bad. He didn’t like the way his walls clenched around as Jisung pulled out.

“How long for you to get it up again?” Hyunjin snorted, taking Jisungs spot and shoving himself into the mess Jisung left inside of him.

Jisung shrugged, settling on the space beside Minho, petting his gross fingers through Minhos hair. Minho wanted to shake his head away but there was something so soothing about how Jisungs fingers treated his scalp. As awful as Jisung was, and as much as Minho hated him, he was definitely enjoying the touches.

“You filled him so much…” Hyunjin gasped, rolling his hips before pulling Minhos thighs up to rest on either side of him. Hyunjin definitely made it more comfortable for him.

Jisung laughed, fingers scratching so delicately at his scalp, “Lee Know loves it. Look at him.” He didn’t love it. Minho watched through his hazy gaze as Jisung took the phone, giving his fans a wink, “he’s having a really nice time. Don’t worry!” There was a slight concern in Jisungs voice. He knew what he was doing. There must’ve been a fan who was concerned too. Jisung smiles brightly, “we do this all the time. He wanted to do something special today.”

Minho had given up on trying to get people’s attention. He let his head brush against Jisungs hip, eyes fluttering shut as Hyunjin pounded into him. He could feel himself constantly smacking into the other but Jisung didn’t seem to mind.

“Hmm, maybe later.” Jisung pouted, stirring Minhos gaze up again. The boy had his index pressed to his cheek cutely, “After this we’ll do that. I’ll give the tip requirement later.”

Minho didn’t even care what he meant. He just wanted this to be over with so he could get himself to a hospital for his hand. Just his hand. He would never go for anything else. What would he tell people?

Minho grimaced as Hyunjin pulled himself out, “of you don’t hurry I’m going to come.”

Jisung sighed, letting his fingers soothe through his hair a moment longer before tugging away and crawling back down to Minhos hips. He wasn’t sure what this would feel like. All he knew was he’d probably die. Minho turned his face again, broken fingers moving to cover his eyes. It hurt but he didn’t want to look at them. Not at all.

“Hmm, look baby. Do you think we’ll fit? Tip one coin for yes. One thousand for no.” Jisung laughed, positioning himself at Minhos hole again.

Lots of chimes. But Minho knew one thousand was too high a price for his fans. He’d never get that. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see what he’d received. He felt disgusted with his cam life.

“Hmm, looks like they think it’ll work.” Jisung snorted, grabbing Minhos painful length, rubbing his thumb down his shaft.

Minho knew it wouldn’t work. Jisung was kidding himself. Minho peeked a single eye open, fingers shrouding the other as he watched Hyunjin and Jisung press themselves into him. Again, it felt like it was too much. Minho shivered, watching in agony. Nothing he could do would stop them. He felt so useless. Like a doll.

“Holy shit m-Lee Know. He’s so tight.” Minho wanted to strangle Hyunjin. Badly. He bit down at the gag, his spit starting to become overwhelming in this position. Maybe he’d drown before he could really feel the pain.

Jisung was forcing them inside of him. Minho hadn’t stopped crying but now he was panicking again. It felt awful. He wanted to kill them for this intense pain.

Hyunjin cursed, shoving himself further inside until Minho could feel his hips. It felt terrible. So terrible and he wanted to vomit. In this position that would kill him, right? Just a little more and he’d vomit and die. That would be fine. He’d be okay.

“Ahhhh, baby look at this.” Chime. Chime. The chimes filled Minhos mind. He felt himself choking on his own spit, turning his head quickly to avoid from actually drowning. He was so pathetic he couldn’t even do that right.

“They’re enjoying it so much, Lee Know.” Jisung spat, rocking his hips slightly. The friction against Hyunjins dick mustn’t have been enough. Maybe they’d realize how fucked this was and pull out. The joke had gone on for far too long.

Maybe not. Hyunjin was slamming his hips against Minho, drawing out the most painful slapping noises. Minho just wanted death. “Oh my god. It gets so much easier with a little force.” Hyunjins words were bringing up his lunch. Minho would definitely vomit soon.

Jisung smirked, angling the phone away to settle on his fingers that were still wrapped around Minhos cock. Hyunjin seemed to stall then, cursing under his breath again as if something was wrong.

“Don't stop.” Jisung hissed, nudging Hyunjin some. Hyunjin looked so uncomfortable suddenly. What had they done to him? Minhos head was too fuzzy to even focus on what was happening to him.

The squelching sound. Minho whined against the gag at the sound. He knew it wasn’t coming from being ejaculated into it earlier. This was different. Minho tried to pull himself up but the angle they’d settled him in was too much. He was stuck with his back to the bed wondering just what the fuck they’d done to him.

“This isn’t…good.” Hyunjin whispered, grabbing one of Minhos hips, “we should stop.”

The viewers could hear. There was no doubt. They must’ve been uncomfortable. Especially since jisung had adjusted the camera from his ass. They’d done something.

“It’s fine. He’s not twelve.” Jisung pressed, moving his hand at Minhos length as the camera shook in his grasp. Minho hated how Jisung was in control. Jisung was scary. He’d broken his fingers. How was Hyunjin okay with all of this. How did either boy find what they were doing okay?

Minho pressed his face back into his shoulder, sighing through whatever pain he could still feel. At least he knew it would end soon. There was no way they’d continue longer. They’d have to stop eventually. Minho felt the splash of his own cum hitting his stomach and chest. At least there was that. With his release he hoped they’d do the same. And then let him go home.

“I’m not gonna last.” Hyunjin sounded uncomfortable. Was he finally realizing how fucked this was? Had Minhos tears and sobs finally gotten to him?

“Me either.” Jisung angled the camera again, getting a wince from Hyunjin, “baby do you see this? He must really love pain, huh?” Jisungs voice was so playful when he spoke to Minhos fans. He loathed it.

Minho shut his eyes again, the painful trusting and squelching calming as he tried to calm himself. He didn’t really have a choice. Freaking out hadn’t gotten them to stop. Maybe if he ignored them they’d finish faster. Minho was right. There was a painful sting as one of the lengths dragged from his walls, and soon the warm liquid spilled onto his stomach. He didn’t want to look to see who it was, but for some reason he knew it was Hyunjin. The length inside of him just kept thrusting. Maybe he could forgive Hyunjin. But that was doubtful. Very doubtful.

“Ji, Seriously. Enough.” Hyunjin had pulled out. “Just finish.”

Jisung just laughed, gripping Minhos hips to buck his hips quickly into him, it fucking hurt. But Minho had calmed. It stung but he’d calmed. And then that same sensation of being cum into hit him. Jisung took longer to pull out of him but when he did the stinging just got worse.

“So baby, what did you think?” Jisung teased, Minho peeking an eye to see the disheveled male pulling hair from his forehead. Jisung was sadistic. Sadistic and cruel. How Hyunjin was with him terrified him.

“Turn it off.” Hyunjin spoke then, leaning over to wipe the seed from Minhos stomach. It was gentle. Like Hyunjin actually cared. Minho let his hand slip from his face, chest rising and falling weakly. He was exhausted. The sickness inside never left.

“I’m not done.” Jisung hissed, sitting himself over Minhos stomach that was coated in his and Hyunjins seed.

Hyunjin didn’t ask what Jisung was doing. He just moved his hand to the gag, sliding his fingers underneath the cherry red ball, “can I take this off? He’s not going to scream. I don’t even think he can.” Hyunjins entire demeanor had changed.

“Gimme a minute.” Jisung angled the camera to Minhos chest, swiping Hyunjins hand from Minhos mouth to replace them with his own. Minho hated the taste of Jisungs fingers. They were unforgiving and laced with sin he wanted no part of. “So baby that request from earlier, I want you to give Lee Know a nice tip. How about ten thousand coins?”

Minhos eyes widened. Ten thousand was equal to around five hundred-thousand won. Nobody would give Minho that much. Nothing they did would make someone pay that much. There was no chime. Minho swallowed hard, eyes glaring to Jisung. He’d calmed his sobs enough to give the man settled on his stomach the toughest look he could.

Jisung snorted, eyes tracing the screen, “you guys really don’t wanna see that bad, huh? His nose makes everything worthwhile. Everything all together. Irresistible.” Minho tensed as Jisung spoke towards the people watching like that. It sounded like a threat. “It’s a once in a lifetime offer.”

The room fell silent for too long. Minho could feel fluids leaking down his ass and thighs onto the sheets below. His hand hurt. His chest hurt. Everything hurt. He needed to leave.

Chime.

Hyunjin frowned, brushing more hair from Minhos forehead before clasping his hands to either side of his face. What were they doing? Jisung smirked, fingers wrapping around the red ball before turning the screen to face Minho. He could clearly see his gagged mouth on the screen. Maybe he could still vomit and die. He really did look irresistible. He hated that he looked so fucked out.

“Say hello, Minho.” Jisung spat, raising the camera so that his whole face filled the screen. His eyes widened as he tried to pull away. No. This was too much. Not only had jisung revealed his whole face but his fucking name too. Sure, Minho was common. But there were ways to find him. Easy.

“Enough.” Hyunjin pointed the camera up then, pulling Jisungs fingers from Minhos lips to slide the gag out.

Having the gag tugged from his teeth only made him feel more vulnerable. It wasn’t like he could scream. He’d cried so hard his throat was sore. He just bit his lip hard, those stupid sobs filling him again. He was ruined. Really ruined. Not only had they destroyed his one friendship, but his career. Quite possibly his life. If his parents ever found out about this he’d probably kill himself. This was too much.

“Awh, okay. See you guys later. Thanks for the memorable show.” Jisung smirked, waving to the screen before tossing Minhos phone across the room.

Hyunjin scowled at him as he moved a hand underneath Minhos head, seeming to try to lift him up. But he didn’t want to get up. Sitting up would hurt. “Untie him.” Hyunjin whispered, sliding a key from the dresser behind him to unlock Minhos hand. He wanted nothing more than to punch Hyunjin in the face. But he felt too weak. Too tired.

“Fine.” Jisung rolled his eyes, sliding off of Minho to untie the knots at his ankles. He wondered how bad he looked. His ankles were probably torn up from the struggle.

Once Minhos legs were free he let Hyunjin lift him up. It stung so bad. Everywhere stung. He felt so awful about everything. He just wanted to die. Minho shivered as he reached an upright position, wrapping his uninjured hand to his broken fingers, cradling them through his unwanted sobs.

“I’m so sorry, Min.” Minho ignores Hyunjin. He didn’t care if the boy regretted what they’d done. He still did it. He still hurt him.

“Lets get out of here.” Jisung scoffed, tossing Minhos hoodie over him. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want to move. Jisung got so close to his face then, lifting his chin. “You’re welcome for the best paycheck of your life.”

Minho hated how Jisung seemed proud. But he couldn’t do anything. He just tugged his chin away, letting his head fall, hair slipping to cover his eyes. He felt nothing but defeat. And sick. He felt sick. Really sI—

“Fucking really?” Jisung growled, hopping away from the side of the bed as Minho released his insides onto the floor. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He wished he would’ve just vomited in his mouth and died. This was only adding to the humiliation and pain.

“Jisung Stop.” Hyunjin spoke again, rubbing circles into Minhos back like he actually gave a shit about him.

“Okay.”

Minho continued to gag and cough before finally slumping against Hyunjin, breaths so jagged and painful. Why did he hurt so much?

“Can we go?”

Block his voice out. Minho just wanted to block Jisung out. He didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. Minho felt his eyelids get heavier. Suddenly he felt the warm pillow at his head instead of Hyunjin. It was so comfortable. He felt a blanket slide over him too. Not one from the bed. From elsewhere. It was clean. It smelled really nice, too. Everything suddenly felt a little nicer. Quieter. Comfier.

Thursday. It had been around a week since the incident at the party. Minho was okay, sort of. It took him three days to leave his apartment for food. But he was alright. He hadn’t seen Hyunjin and he hadn’t checked his email or his phone. He didn’t want to. If he checked the fifteen messages from his mother he wouldn’t have been okay anymore.

Minho glanced at his hand, the splint he’d bought from the store ridiculously large on each digit. Maybe he’d lose them if he didn’t head to a hospital soon. But he honestly didn’t want to. How would he explain the bruises all over him. They’d look at him like an abuse victim. He didn’t want that.

Minho settled himself into his desk chair, settling his broken hand at the desk as his free hand moved the mouse, opening his browser. For some reason Minho hadn’t stopped doing this. Maybe it was dumb to continue. But the boy had to eat. Stopping meant he wouldn’t be able to stay here. He’d have to move home. He’d have to face his mom.

“Hey it’s Lee Know.” Minhos voice was still hoarse. He couldn’t even blame the incident. He’d just cried every day for hours since what happened. He hadn’t really gotten through the emotional outbursts yet. “My hand is looking a little better.” He held his broken hand up, comments rolling in asking about what really happened and if he was okay. The concern was appalling considering that night all they wanted was to watch him get fucked apart.

Minho settled back in his chair, running his capable hand down his bare thigh, the black mask hugging his lower face, “any suggestions?”

Chime.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is open but if you’d like to know how i would have better described just send me a comment. I got lazy at the end and didn’t want this fic being over 12k
> 
> Also my cc: straystay


End file.
